


Heart over head

by Happykiss



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Friendship, Non-Sexual Spanking, little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remind me again d'Artagnan, did we not have a conversation a while ago, in which we talked about using your head first instead of throwing yourself into dangerous situations?" he demanded to know, while closing the distance between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart over head

A little idea that came to me during s02e08. D'artagnan is just the best kid brother material ever :P

Heart over head

"D'ARTAGNAN!"

The shout cut through the night. Looking from the fleeing girls to Aramis and back to the mansion, Athos was about to rush back and find out just what was delaying their young friend.

He had been right behind them just a second ago, the given order had been to free the young women and retreat. Most definitely not to engage.

But somehow Athos knew his hot headed protégée had been itching for a fight this whole evening, his attitude constantly changing with his moods.

"Damn it," he swore under his breath and was about to head back in, against his orders and better judgement, when finally d'Artagnan came running out and all of them rounded the corner that led towards safety.

-The garrison-

The giggles, laughter and general happiness from the former properties of the Levesques' was floating up to the balcony, on which the musketeers and their captain were momentarily perched. These young women deserved a bit of normality after the ordeal they had gone through over the last days. At the moment they fully enjoyed the food and the safety of the garrison.

"I'll see the women safely escorted home to their parents," said Treville as he strode towards his office.

Aramis, Athos and d'Artagnan followed closely behind to listen to whatever the captain was willing to share. Also they had to make new plans and decide their next move.

After leavening the office, Aramis glanced over at Athos and noted his grim face and thunderous looks towards their youngest. The gascon however didn't seem to notice the heavy silence, or didn't care much about it either.

"Well gentleman, I shall see you when you have sorted things out," Aramis cheerfully called over, tipping his hat on the way.

D'Artagnan stared after him, "Huh? What is he even talking abou-" before he could finish Athos had grabbed him by the elbow and was dragging him towards the garrisons armory.

"Athos, what are you doing?" he finally managed when his mentor pushed him into one of the many rooms they used to store bits and pieces in. Stashed there were some old swords, terribly out of fashion but still usable should there be a shortage on weapons at some point. On the walls were two shelves with books and old missives and a cluttered, dusty writing desk centered in the middle of the tiny room.

"That is just the question I have been meaning to ask you." Athos growled out. "Remind me again d'Artagnan, did we not have a conversation a while ago, in which we talked about using your head first instead of throwing yourself into dangerous situations?" he demanded to know, while closing the distance between them.

D'artagnan took a step back in confusion, but ended with his legs against the desk. "Of course I remember and I have been doing exactly what you told me. You should know that. What brought this on?"

The younger man was clearly irritated by now and his eyes took a fiery shine. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin defiantly.

Athos snorted at that. "Yes, I thought we had made progress but clearly I was wrong. Lately, you have become unpredictable like a child, d'Artagnan! A moody, bad tempered one to be honest. What has gotten into you?" he was far from finished but by now d'Artagnan was silently fuming. Unfolding his arms he clenched his fists and made to bypass Athos on his way out. But the older man was having none of it.

"Not so fast, I am not done with you yet, my friend," he told the boy calmly and using the force of d'Artagnan's own movement he grabbed him by his shoulder and neck and spun both of them in a half circle, ending up with the lad landing facedown on the table. Quickly Athos twisted d'Artagnan's arm in such way that it became impossible for the boy to break free of the hold.

Too angry to even find words, the gascon spluttered out almost every swear word and curse Athos had ever heared in his life. It was quite impressive.

But after a very short moment Athos patience had reached its end and without further delay he gave the boy two firm swats on his leather-clad behind. The effect was instantly.

The kid quieted down, halting his struggles and turned his head as far as possible to stare at his mentor open mouthed with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"Ah, it seems I have your attention now!" Athos couldn't help his smirk."You choose to continue with your childish behavior and now you will feel the consequences. This was not exactly the 'talk' I wanted to have with you but here we are. So, I will make sure you listen up good and hear me well this time," he delivered a couple more hard swats all over d'Artagnans sitting area and the kid grunted with every slap but didn't make any other sound.

"Very good, you choose to pay attention to me this time. These whole couple of days there has been something going on with you. You have been either angry or sullen or reckless and cocky." each attribute was firmly accompanied with a smack on his rear.

"It ends now you hear, you are not to ignore your orders nor place yourself in the middle of danger if it is not necessary. First, you tried to charm that Levesques woman in a way I thought you would rip her clothes of if the possibility had arisen and then you threaten to kill her defenseless. I nearly went back there to get you because I didn't know why you could not follow us out. I had to decide between getting these young innocent victims to safety or going back to retrieve my wayward soldier," he had picked up the pace by now, spanking d'Artagnan hard and swiftly, while the boy was trying his hardest not to let his brother know just how close he was to break and start crying right there on the table. It was so embarrassing.

Athos knew he had given d'Artagnan enough when he heard the kid sniffle and whimper on the last few swats.

He released the arm but the young gascon made no immediate move to get off the wooden surface. Then, slowly he pushed himself up and turned towards Athos but kept his eyes on the ground while one of his hands went to rub at his now sore backside. With the other hand he tried to scrub at his eyes as if to remove the traces of tears shed over the spanking. But he didn't try to run again.

His cheeks and the tips of his ears were flushed pink. "I- it- you-" the boy stammered in an unsure voice, still not daring to look at Athos. The older man took pity on him and just as quickly as he had landed d'Artagnan on the desk earlier, he drew him into a tight hug.

"Hush now, it's all forgiven. But won't you tell me the cause of this whole thing?"

He felt d'Artagnan's hands grasp at the front of his jacket and the young man had his face buried in Athos shoulder, while great big sobs now started to wreck the boys slim frame.

"Why won't she choose me Athos?"

The desperation and hopelessness in the kids voice made Athos' own heart heavy. Even though he himself knew heartache and had felt the bitter pain that true love could inflict on a soul, he didn't have an answer for his young friend.

He just held on tight as long as D'artagnan needed him.


End file.
